Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film)
Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 (ang. How to Train Your Dragon 2) - sequel filmu Jak Wytresować Smoka, produkcji Dreamworks Animation. Głosy głównym bohaterom ponownie podłożą Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, TJ Miller i Kristen Wiig. Obsada polska : Grzegorz Drojewski, Julia Kamińska, Danuta Stenka. Szczegóły na temat sequelu pojawiły się już w październiku 2010 roku. Serial "Jeźdźcy Smoków ", który swoją amerykańską premierę miał jesienią 2012 roku, jest wprowadzeniem do fabuły sequelu. Film odbędzie swoją światową premierę 13 czerwca 2014 roku, zaś w Polsce tydzień później - 20 czerwca 2014 roku. Daty premier center|700px Gdzie obejrzeć? *Cinema City *Multikino (2D) *Multikino (3D) *Helios *Atlantic Bohaterowie i obsada *Czkawka - Jay Baruchel (głos), Grzegorz Drojewski (PL dubbing). *Astrid Hofferson - America Ferrera (głos), Julia Kamińska (PL dubbing). *Stoick Ważki - Gerard Butler (dubbing),Miłogost Reczek (PL dubbing). *Pyskacz Gbur - Craig Ferguson (głos), Tomasz Traczyński (PL dubbing). *Mieczyk Thorston - T. J. Miller (głos), Sebastian Cybulski (PL dubbing). *Szpadka Thorston - Kristen Wiig (głos), Julia Hertmanowska (PL dubbing). *Śledzik - Christopher Mintz-Plasse (głos), Mateusz Narloch (PL dubbing). *Sączysmark - Jonah Hill (głos), Artur Pontek (PL dubbing). *Valka - Cate Blanchett (głos), Danuta Stenka (PL dubbing). *Eret - Kit Harington (głos), Tomasz Błasiak (PL dubbing). *Drago Krwawdoń - Djimon Honsou (głos), Szymon Kuśmider (PL dubbing). Wersja polska *'Opracowanie wersji polskiej': Studio Sonica *'Reżyseria': Jerzy Dominik *'Tłumaczenie': Arleta Walczak *'Dialogi': Joanna Kuryłko *'Dźwięk': Daniel Gabor *'Montaż': Maciej Brzeziński *'Tekst piosenki': Marek Krejzler *'Kierownictwo muzyczne': Marek Krejzler *'Kierownictwo produkcji': Agnieszka Kudelska Fabuła Ogólny opis Przyjaciele, jeźdźcy smoków, chętnie oddają się zabawom ze swoimi pupilami, zwłaszcza wyścigom. Podczas jednego z nich odkrywają tajemniczą lodową jaskinię, skrywającą przejście do innego świata pełnego dzikich smoków oraz poznają tajemniczego Smoczego Jeźdźca Valkę. Okazuje się, że Berk oraz cały smoczy świat są zagrożone. Rozpoczyna się walka o pokój... Jednocześnie na Czkawce spoczywa brzemię przejęcia tytułu wodza klanu po ojcu. Znane są już dwie sceny z filmu. Pierwszy klip to rozbudowana scena z trailera (będąca drugą sceną w filmie), przedstawiająca Czkawkę jako starszego, lecz równie nierozgarniętego jak niegdyś chłopaka, którego niezwykle cieszy każda chwila spędzona ze swoim smokiem, Szczerbatkiem. Czkawka, spadając ze swojego smoka, trafia na nowy ląd i odkrywa nieznane tereny. Druga scena wprowadza tajemniczego i egzotycznie ubranego smoczego jeźdźca, który porywa Czkawkę i wyrzuca Szczerbatka - wołającego swojego pana - na ocean. Inne opisy Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 przedstawi Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, którzy będą pracować nad obroną przyszłości ludzi i smoków przed złym Drago. Astrid dołączy do sił zbrojnych u boku swojego chłopaka Czkawki i jej ziejącego magnezem smoka, Wichury, by pomóc w obaleniu Drago. : (źródło - Berk's Grapevine) Minęło pięć lat, odkąd Czkawka i Szczerbatek poznali się i zaprzyjaźnili. Stanowią nierozłączną parę wypróbowanych druhów. Na wyspie Berk zapanował spokój. Wikingowie nie walczą już ze smokami, nauczyli się żyć obok nich, a nawet wymyślili nową dyscyplinę sportową: wyścigi na grzbietach skrzydlatych wierzchowców. Pewnego razu para bohaterów wybiera się na dziką podniebną przejażdżkę, która zaprowadzi ich do tajemniczej groty. W jej wnętrzu mieszka nie mniej tajemniczy Jeździec Smoków oraz dziesiątki dzikich smocząt. Okazuje się, że ich opiekun wie o smokach więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Szczerbatek ulega temu czarowi. Jednak nie tylko Smoczy Jeździec wystawi na próbę jego przyjaźń z Czkawką. Wyspie Berk zagraża inwazja, a wroga armia płynie na drakach ku wybrzeżom. Tylko działając razem, para naszych bohaterów może zapobiec katastrofie, która z ich pięknej rodzinnej wyspy może uczynić ponure pustkowie. Naszych bohaterów czekają podniebne akrobacje, szalone wyprawy, niebezpieczne przygody i ciężka walka. Akcja rozgrywa się pięć lat po tym, jak Czkawka zaprzyjaźnił się z rannym smokiem i pokazał mieszkańcom rodzinnej wyspy Berk, jak żyć ze stworzeniami, które zieją ogniem i porywają owce. Od tamtej pory wszyscy żyją w zgodzie na wyspie, która stała się smoczym rajem. Gdy do wyspy zbliżają się wrogowie i tajemniczy Jeździec, Czkawka i jego wierny smok Szczerbatek stają w obronie Berk. Sytuacja komplikuje się, gdy wychodzi na jaw, że niezwykłym jeźdźcem jest matka Czkawki, Valka, a pokojowi między wikingami i smokami zagraża tajemniczy Drago. Czy Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi uda się przywrócić równowagę sił? : (źródło - magazyn Cartoon Network, nr 3/2014) : : (źródło - ulotka kinowa filmu) Ciekawostki *Akcja będzie rozgrywać się 5 lat po historii 1-szej części. *Czkawka i Astrid będą parą, zaś Sączysmark i Śledzik będą zalecać się do Szpadki. * W polskim tłumaczeniu imiona Wyma i Jota zostały zamienione. Bohaterowie i smoki Nowe gatunki smoków: *Snagglefang *Wingnashers *Hobblegrunt *Stormcutter *Cloudcutter *Fogcutter *Raincutter *Seashocker *Skullcrusher *Bewilderbeast *Rumblehorn *Hotburple *Scuttleclaw *zobacz więcej: Nieznane smoki z JWS 2 Nowi bohaterowie: *Chmuroskok (smok) *Czaszkochrup (smok) *Gruff (smok) *Valka (smoczy jeździec) *Eret (wiking) *Drago Krwawdoń (wiking) *Maruda (smok) Mają pojawić się także następujące gatunki: *Nocna Furia (Szczerbatek) *Śmiertnik Zębacz (Wichura i inne) *Koszmar Ponocnik (Hakokieł i inne) *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy (Jot i Wym i inne) *Gronkiel (Sztukamięs i inne) *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Wandersmok *Drzewokos *Gromogrzmot *Sidlarz *Parzypluj (Wrzeniec) *Szepcząca Śmierć (Szeptozgon) *Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus (prawdopodobnie) Soundtrack *''Jak Wytresować Smoka 2'' (soundtrack) Gadżety filmowe Książki Sklep amazon.com opublikował nowe wydawnictwa dla Kindle - książki dla dzieci, związane z filmem Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. Jednak książki zostaną wydane dopiero 6 maja 2014 roku i, póki co, prawdopodobnie tylko w wersji anglojęzycznej. Na stronie amazon.com pojawiły się następujące pozycje: *Dragon Race! *Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story *All About The Dragons *A Tale Of Dragons *Dragon Mountain Adventure *The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 All-about-the-dragons.jpg|All About The Dragons Dragon-mountain-adventure.jpg|Dragon Mountain Adventure dragon-race.jpg|Dragon Race! toothless-a-dragon-heros-story.jpg|Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story 500px-A-tale-of-dragons.jpg|A tale of Dragons df.jpg|The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 Zabawki -> zobacz osobny artykuł: Zabawki Pan koy 19.png|Drago Krwawdoń Smok.nieznany.httyd.png|Czaszkochrup bewilder_zabawka.jpeg|Oszołomostrach astrid2.jpg|Astrid miecz.2.jpg|Piekło playground.jpg|Placyk zabaw race2.jpg smoczki2.2-zabawki.jpg|Od lewej: Szczerbatek, Chmuroskok, Czaszkochrup i Oszołomostrach smoczki2_zabawki.jpg|Od lewej: Chmuroskok, Szczerbatek i Czaszkochrup zabawki2.2.jpg zabawki2.3.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik w pułapce zabawki2.jpg|Od lewej: Czkawka, Drago Krwawdoń, Eret i Sączysmark The Rumblehorn.jpg|Czaszkochrup 71SWkT6qj7L. SL1500 .jpg 718fVXFAJ+L. SL1500 .jpg 81ikVVcSZaL. SL1500 .jpg 81-A8D1wL+L. SL1500 .jpg 81SXcvoBNDL. SL1500 .jpg 81lESiiQprL. SL1500 .jpg 713F4zqS-1L. SL1500 .jpg 81UCXXJhmAL. SL1500 .jpg Zab19.jpg Mały Cloudjumper nie w pudełku, pełna okazaość!.jpg 61jkwyFwAHL._SL1500_.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-POP-FUNKO.jpg 1901926_10103609930152919_220495347_n.jpg 33904-00 Header.jpg 28de6f7a79e75450b555d3cf3375dc2f-1-.jpg 541px-Original.jpg|link=cloudjumper Gry *''How to Train Your Dragon 2 '' *How to train your dragon 2 Paint By Numbers *How to train your dragon 2 The Dragon`s Maze *How to train your dragon 2 The Dragon Trainer Matching Challenge Inne *''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' (magazyn) Plakaty jws2plakatpl.jpg|Plakat z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem Astrid-httyd-2.jpg|Plakat z Astrid i Wichurą Fishlegs-httyd-2.jpg|Plakat ze Śledzikiem i Sztukamięs miecz i szpadka jws2.jpg|Plakat z Mieczykiem, Szpadką oraz Jotem i Wymem Sączysmarkplakat.jpg|Plakat z Sączysmarkiem i Hakokłem gobber.jpg|Plakat z Pyskaczem i Marudą valkaandcloudy.jpg|Plakat z Valką i Chmuroskokiem Stoik i jego smok JWS2 Plakat.png|Plakat ze Stoikiem Ważkim i Czaszkochrupem promo-poster.jpeg korean-poster.jpg|Koreański plakat Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 903961_10152270342295020_689221300035521480_o.jpg dragongroup.jpg Plakat JWS2-11.png Tumblr n6jvdzTZEf1s823kjo1 400.jpg Tumblr n6louefLBN1spqqafo1 500.jpg Zwiastuny center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'Audiomachine' - Beyond the Clouds center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'John Powell' - Forbidden Friendship *'Audiomachine' - Beyond the Clouds *'Audiomachine' - Guardians at the Gate *'Groove Addicts' - Wings of Glory center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'Danny Elfman '- Leafmen *'Jonsi '- Go Do *'30 Seconds to Mars -' Kings and Queens Galeria Obrazy Klipy Reklamy =Linki= *Strona filmu w bazie Filmweb *Oficjalna polska strona filmu *Oficjalna angielska strona filmu es:Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón 2 en:http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 ru:Как приручить Дракона 2 Kategoria:Franczyza